Always where you need me to be
by angels-stole-my-police-box
Summary: A face from Sherlock's dark past is recruited by Mycroft to help him with Moriarty. Will they be able to help in time and will they recieve the welcome they were expecting.


**Sherlock Holmes and all its characters etc are the property of Conan Doyle (my hero) and in part belong to the amazing Mark Gatiss and Stephen Moffatt. All other people and scenarios are all mine.**

**Please note this is considered an M/MA raiting in accordance with website guidelines. Contains past drug use, swearing, implied prostitution, violence and smut.**

**Thank you.**

_A face from Shelock's past is recruited by Mycroft. Will they be able to help him and will they get the welcome they were expecting._

Her heels made a staccato rhythm on the polished marble floor. She was dressed to kill. The red silk hugging her frame and sashaying as she walked. It would have him speechless. As she reached the heavy doors at the end of the corridor she gave herself the last once over and knocked.

Inside Stein smiled at the knock at his door. He set down his glass, stood and smoothed down his trousers. As his hand went for the door handle his phone buzzed. Cursing he looked at it briefly. Now was not the time for business. Pocketing his phone once more he opened the door and gasped.

"Are you going to let me in or just admire the view?" she breathed.  
"Yes yes sorry... please won't you come in?" Stein stuttered.  
She was beguiling. Her red hair cascaded over her shoulders. The dress clung to every inch of her body, an ornate pearl necklace nestled at her very ample bosom. He took her wrap and placed it carefully over the sofa.  
"Drink?" he asked.  
"Please. Vodka tonic." she said moving to the full length window that offered an amazing view of the streets of Paris below.  
Stein took a moment to enjoy the view then joined her with her drink.  
"Here's to an interesting evening." his held his glass up.  
"Yes, just how interesting is up to you sir?" she arched her eyebrow.  
"They did tell you I like the more bizzare stuff right?"  
"Of course why do you think they sent me?" seductively she ran her hand down his shirt front and let it rest on his waist.  
Stein gulped and flinched slightly at her touch.  
She finished her drink and put down her glass on the table behind him, making sure he got a good look at her cleavage.  
Standing before him she shrugged off his jacket.  
"I thought we could maybe start here and then we could..." she said licking her bottom lip.  
Stein quivered.  
"I won't hurt you! Not unless you want me too that is?"  
"Oh god!" Stein choked as he felt the zip on his trousers pulled down.

The doors to the suite burst open. Men in full combat gear and armed to the hilt piled in. Stein was taken a back and quickly pulled up his zip.  
"She's not with me! She just..."  
"On your knees!" one of the intruders shouted.  
Stein shakily complied.  
It was then his companion started to scream hysterically.  
"Be quiet!" Stein hissed.  
It was no use she started clawing at his arms.  
"Get off me you stupid bitch!"  
"For god's sake take her in the other room!"  
Two of the guards roughly pulled the screaming woman to a standing position and coerced her into the bedroom.  
"What the fuck do you want? Money? I've got money!" Stein spat.  
"I'm not interested in your money Mr Stein! All I want is the flash drive!"  
"What I don't have anything!" Stein's head snapped back as he was punched.  
"Don't lie to me you were seen in Momarte making the exchange!"  
"Momarte I've never been there!" he said spitting blood onto the carpet and trying to ignore the screams coming from the other room.  
"Perhaps your tongue will loosen for my employer Mr Stein. You won't find him as lenient as me." the intruder took out a cable tie from his pocket and secured Stein's wrists behind his back and pulled him up.  
"Get him out of here!" he pushed Stein over to his compatriots.  
"What the fuck I told you I haven't done anything!" Stein protested as he was pushed from the suite.  
"Now lets see if that whore can't help with our enquiries!" the commander said with a sneer and opened the bedroom door.

The whore in question was calmly sat on the rather large bed; her escorts flanking her either side.  
"You will do well to remember who is in charge of this mission Captain." she said icily.  
"Yes ma'am."  
"If I hear you call me whore again I will cut your balls off and give them to the dog. Understand." she said rising to stand toe to toe with him.  
The Captain nodded shakily.  
"Good, now Mr Stein won't be very clever at covering his tracks which gives us about 10 minutes before they coming looking for this!" she said pulling out the flash drive from her cleavage.  
"Shall I ring HQ ma'am?" handing her a mobile phone.  
"No I will. Go and make sure that the coast is clear." with that the soldiers left.  
She punched in the number and waited. The call connected.  
"I have the flash drive in my possesion sir." there was no answer.  
"Sir?"  
"Agent Western how lovely to speak to you." the voice sent a cold shiver down her spine.  
"Mr Holmes it's been a while."  
"Hah yes Bosnia wasn't it?"  
"Yes that was the god forsaken hell hole you sent me to. It rather irritated you I came back if I remember." she had started to walk out of the suite and headed to the lift.  
The line was quiet.  
"I see that you are still able to work your magic so to speak." Mycroft sneered.  
"What do you want Mycroft? I'm on a mission and I haven't got time to mix pleasantries."  
"How do you like London in the spring?"  
Her hand stalled over the lift button.  
"What did you just say?"  
"London in the spring is a beautiful time of year don't you think?"  
There was a long pause.  
"Is he using again?"  
"Oh brother mine is as perky as ever."  
"I said is he using again? Don't piss me off Mycroft. I don't work for you anymore!"  
"Tut tut language my dear. My brother has a new friend; a doctor. He seems to be keeping him on the straight and narrow. Are you jealous?"  
"Fuck you! I couldn't care less about your junkie brother!" her voice wavering for a second.  
"Ahh see that's where you are wrong. You've always had a soft spot for Sherlock."  
"If you remember your brother made his intentions quite clear the last time we met; I ended up in a secure facility with you as my nanny!" the lift arrived and she got in.  
"He needs you Toby. Got a spot of bother with a psychopath. You may have heard of him."  
"What makes you think I know lots of psychopaths?"  
"Moriarty, Jim Moriarty." Toby felt sick.  
"I can guess by your silence you've heard of him."  
"Yes unfortunately. He is not one to be trifled with, how the hell did your brother get mixed up with him?" the lift doors opened onto the foyer.  
"They have a lot in common, murder, violence, taste in music... So will you come?" Toby stepped into the cold Parisien night.  
"Only if you say please." she smirked as the sleek black car pulled up in front of her.  
"Don't make me beg it brings me out in hives!" Mycroft snorted.  
The driver held the door open for her and she got in and made herself comfortable.  
"Well?"  
"Yes I will come back to London."  
"Splendid there is a jet waiting for you. See you soon Agent Western."  
"Oh Mycroft?"  
"Yes?"  
"You will beg by the time I'm finished!"Toby disconnected the call.


End file.
